The Fifth Wheel
by Shini2
Summary: *chapter 3 up* Heero is with Duo. Trowa is with Quatre. But what about Wufei? 5+SP, 1+2, 3+4
1. Prolouge

A/N: Well, I own Little Lady a 5xS fic (she baught me buncha bingo tickets and a coke at a carnival, and I said I'd write her one for it. :D), so here ya'll are! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. ;_;  
  
----------  
  
The Fifth Wheel - Chapter 1  
  
----------  
  
You know, if you would have told me a couple of years ago that I would be best friends with four gay guys, I wouldv'e probably started ranting and raving about 'men with no honor' and 'the injustice of it all'.  
  
If you would have told me that I was madly in love with someone, I would have laughed in your face. 'Me? In love? Hah! I don't need such weak emotions.'  
  
And if you would have told me I was too much of a coward to tell the person how I feel, I would've called myself a weakling and then I would probably go pray to Nataku for strength.  
  
I know what you're thinking: 'What a prick!' Well, you're not far off.  
  
But hey, I do give myself some credit for improving. When I did learn of Quatre and Trowa's relationship, as well as Heero and Duo's, I accepted them and was more than happy that they found and loved eachother. But sometimes, I feel so left out and lonely; like I was destined to be a loner my whole life. Cars only have four wheels, they would look ridiculous with five.  
  
Which brings us to my problem.  
  
Yes, I'm in love with someone. I don't mean 'Oh, you're so cute! Let's go out!' love, I mean real love. The kind the other pilots share. At first, I beat myself up (mentally, not physically) for it. I would always tell myself: "You're in the middle of the war. Petty feelings like love shouldn't get in your way!"  
  
But it did get in the way. I may not have shown it, but I thought about her all the time. From the first time we met she captivated me with her courage and strength. When the war ended, I had learned from my friends that love brought so much joy and happiness, and I was determined to tell Sally Po that I loved her.  
  
Well, throw that idea out the window and run it over with that four-wheeled car.  
  
Yep. Chang Wufei; Gundam pilot, martial artist, proclaimer of honor and justice, is afraid. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of a woman.  
  
In the words of Maxwell: "Thats fucked up."  
  
----------  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Wufei POV's are harder to write than I thought O.o  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Rich people do.  
  
The Fifth Wheel - Chapter 1  
  
I sipped the coffee, letting the warm liquid soothe my throat as I sat down at the table while Quatre made breakfast.  
  
"Mornin' Wu!" Came a familiar cheerful voice.  
  
"Good morning Maxwell." I said, looking up from the porcelin mug to see Duo walking happily into the kitchen, his Japanese lover behind him.  
  
"Hey guys, I was thinking since we finally got a day off at the Preventers we could all go out and do somethin!" Duo said, stealing a peice of bacon and getting a stern glare from Quatre.  
  
"That sounds nice." Trowa, who had been reading the newpaper across from me, said. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Umm..." Duo tapped his chin in thought. "We could all go to the park and have a picnic or somethin. Ya know, just relax and not have to worry about missions."  
  
"That'll be fun." Quatre said, smiling as he put a plate down in front of each of us. I started to eat my eggs and nodded my agreement. Maybe it would take my mind off of other things...  
  
----------  
  
After breakfast, Duo and Quatre went to go pack some stuff for the picnic and about two hours later we were walking to the park. I tried not to pay much attention to how Heero and Duo's hands were entwined, or how Trowa's arm was around Quatre's waist. There were no cars around, but I couldv'e sworn I heard an engine revving up.  
  
I helped Trowa spread the large blanket underneath a tree while Quatre unpacked all the food for lunch. After, Duo pulled out some fishing rods.  
  
"Let's fish!"  
  
He handed one to each of us, and when he got to me he gave me a mock glare. "This time, try not to get the hook cuaght on my braid when tossing out your line." I shrugged with a smile and took the rod.  
  
The fishing was nice and realxing, and plus I caught a bass and when pulling it up, the fish smacked Duo in the face, knocking him the water. Thats two time's I've gotten him in the lake. He swore revenge when he finally got out of the water, and I just laughed.  
  
After that, we all had lunch. Not much, just some sandwiches, juice, and apples. The day was going good; I hadn't relaxed like this in a long time. Everything was going great, that is, until I saw her.  
  
I was just finishing up my lunch when I heard the familiar musical laughter. I spun my head around to see Sally with some tall blonde man, laughing and walking with his arm around her shoulders. My heart twisted and before any of the other guys noticed my sudden change in mood, I told them I was going to go for a quick jog and the left for the path.  
  
I was suprised when I heard Duo yell, "Hey Wufei, wait up!" I turned around and he jogged up to my side. "Room on the path for one more?"  
  
"Sure." I said, trying to look as happy as I was before. We started jogging at a nice pace, and soon we had about half of the park cleared. We stopped to rest at a bench and I wiped at the sweat on my forehead. "So, why did you want to come jogging with me?" I had been wondering about this for a while now.  
  
Duo's normally cheerful face grew serious and he looked at me with what I noticed as concern. "I saw."  
  
I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "So I take it you know?"  
  
I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Not only that, but I know exactly how you feel." I looked up at him and let him continue. "Before Heero told me how he felt, everytime I saw him with Relena I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and stomped on with pink high heels."  
  
"So," I said, "any suggestions?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Just the old-fashioned tell-them-how-you-feel stuff. I mean, otherwise you'll spend your entire life wondering 'What if?' Why not take a chance to get the most important thing in your life?"  
  
"I know...but..."  
  
"It's hard."  
  
We were silent after that but moments later I smiled. "Thanks Duo. Once again you have proved to not be the braided idiot I though you were."  
  
He laughed. "Thanks...I think."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I got some really good reviews! 7! 7 whole reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for a fic! (tied with Shinigami's Curse) I'm so proud! You've all inspired me to continue :D  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through this again?  
  
The Fifth Wheel - Chapter 2  
  
By the time Duo and I got back to the others, I was feeling better. There was no sign of Sally, but that was a good thing. Even though I consider her presence a blessing (Damn, I'm turning into a sap), I didn't want to ruin my newly-restored contentness by seeing her with that asshole again.  
  
Sorry, it slipped.  
  
The rest of our little outing went by uneventful, not counting when Heero 'accidentally' bumped me into the lake, and yelled 'Don't mess with the koi!'. Not until after I had a nice amount of teeth marks did I realize he meant the fish.  
  
It was evening by the time we got home, and the crisp night air was chilling my skin. I decided to take a little walk into town, because we all know where my thoughts go when I have nothing to occupy me. So I put my jacket on and started walking toward the main streets.  
  
Of course, going to town is a little depressing due to the fact that when you're single, all you see are couples. But then again, I once heard someone say that when you're part of a couple, all you see are hookers. [1] I laughed out loud as I thought of that, and got a few odd looks.  
  
I stopped at a Chinese take-out place for something to eat. I rarely eat take-out, usually preferring homecooked meals, but I was hungry and it was the first place I saw. Plus, it was Chinese.  
  
I was sitting on a bench on the street corner, quietly eating an egg roll when I heard a shout somewhere to my left. I turned my head, just to catch a glimpse of the large object that was flying fast towards my head.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I remembered getting hit in the head rather hard, but suprisingly my head didn't hurt, and when I ran my fingers across my scalp I felt no injuries. I looked around, everything was blurry, but it was slowly coming into focus. What I saw shocked me.  
  
There I was, lying in a large four-poster bed, with Sally laying in my arms, a graceful smile playing her lips as she slept quietly.  
  
Of course, it was just a dream. I stared at the other Wufei; he was smiling and running his fingers through Sally's hair, which was let down and was flowing freely around her face. I wish I knew what the felt like...  
  
Realizing that in a sense I was getting jealous of myself, which is a pretty odd thought, I continued to just sit and watch as dream-Sally stirred and slowly woke up. Her and dream-Wufei shared a soft good morning kiss, then just sat in eathothers arms.  
  
Suddenly the image faded and everything around me went black. Then, a burry image appeared around me and, just like last time, came into focus little by little. What I saw this time shocked me as well, but it also broke my heart.  
  
Sally was sitting alone in a bed with a bruise on her cheek, crying quietly. After more inspection, I dicovered she also had bruises on her left arm, about the size of fingerprints. Anger rose up in me, threatining to kill anyone who had harmed the blonde beauty.  
  
But my anger was quickly replaced by concern and sorrow for the girl on the bed, whose quiet sobs were getting more loud and heart-wrenching by the moment. I badly wanted to gather the woman in my arms and comfort her, but I found that I couldn't move in this dream world.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't bear to see Sally like this and not be able to do anything! I wanted to wake up! Fast!  
  
The door to the bedroom opened, and Sally screamed.  
  
***  
  
My eyes snapped open and I ubruptly sat upright. Bad idea. Pain whirled in my head, causing me to get dizzy and lay back down.  
  
"Hey man, are you okay?"  
  
I looked up at the fuzzy face in front of me. It was a teenager around my age, maybe a little younger. "What happened?" I asked groggily.  
  
"Well my girlfriend got mad at me," The boy said, pointing to where a pretty brunette stood a couple of feet away, "and she chucked a rock at me. I ducked and it nailed you in the head."  
  
The girl walked up to me. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt anybody, he just makes me so mad sometimes and...I'm really sorry!"  
  
I sat up, slowely this time, and put a hand to my head. "It's all right." I said, fingering the wound on my forehead. When I brought my hand in front of me, there was a little blood covering my fingers.  
  
"Oh, let me!" The girl said, getting a tissue out of her purse and dabbing it at my forehead. I stood still as she put medicine on it and bandaged it.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Got a whole first aid kit in there?" I asked, motioning to her purse. She laughed.  
  
"Well when your boyfriends a clumsy knucklehead, you have to come prepared." She said and just smiled at the 'hey!' she got from the boy.  
  
I laughed. "Thanks." I just then noticed how dark it was. "It's getting late, I should get going."  
  
"Okay, and again, I'm really sorry!" The girl said, still looking a little upset at herself.  
  
"Think nothing of it." I said and stood up. I smiled at the two and said goodbye.  
  
"Bye!" they both called after me.  
  
I looked back at them to see them holding hands and walking away. I sighed and remembered my weird dream. One minute it was the best dream I've ever had, then the next thing I know it's the worst. I didn't get it.  
  
Was it just a dream? Or was it something else?  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] A comedian said that. i forget his name though -_- 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Writer's block sucks ass. hmmm....*read new reviews* what's wrong with a rock? *shrugs*  
  
The Fifth Wheel - Chapter 3  
  
I had the dream again.  
  
I was just dozing peacefully after I had gotten home from the encounter with the couple in town, when the dream haunted me again. Was it some sort of vision? Was Sally's boyfriend beating her? Well if he is, he's gonna have one pissed off Chinese ex-gundam pilot armed with a katana hunting his sorry ass.  
  
I looked at the clock. 5:00. Well, I obviously wasn't going to get any more sleep, so why not get an early start? I got up, stretched, and made my way to the bathroom. After a long relaxing shower, I put on my Preventers uniform and tied back my hair.  
  
I journeyed downstairs, pulling out some eggs and bread to make breakfast. I broke several eggs, mixed them up. and poured the yellow goo into a frying pan, putting in on the stove to cook. I was putting bread in the toaster when I heard signs of life coming from upstairs. By the time the rest of the guys were showered and dressed, I had finished breakfast and served them each.  
  
"Since when does the great Chang Wufei cook breakfast?" Quatre said, putting butter on his toast.  
  
"Yea," Duo said, "I thought that was a woman's job!"  
  
I grunted. "I got up early."  
  
"Well, we better get going." Heero said, helping Trowa put all the dishes in the dishwasher once everyone was done. "I don't feel like getting lectured by Une again for being late."  
  
Our normal car was in the shop, so Heero and Duo took the motorcycle while Trowa, Quatre and I took the truck. It wasn't the best vehicle in the world, but it got the job done, only dying out on special occasions. Oh yea, and it has four-wheel drive. Yup, I love that truck.  
  
When I arrived at my office which I shared with Sally, I hesitated. Should I ask her about her boyfriend? No, I don't want to press into her personal life. But if I find one hair harmed on her...  
  
I opened the door, and instead of the image of a sad and bruised Sally I thought I would see, I saw a happy and completely unharmed Sally.  
  
"Good morning Wufei!" she said cheerfully when I entered.  
  
"Morning Sally." I greeted back. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe I was being paranoid. Maybe I was insane. Maybe I should stop saying maybe.  
  
"Guess what?" She said excitedly.  
  
"Une broke her leg and is out of commission for a few weeks?" I asked jokingly.  
  
She laughed. "We would only be so lucky. Actually, I got myself a boyfriend!"  
  
That stung me. Yea, I had seen it with my own eyes, but just hearing confirmation from her made it one-hundred percent true. And that hurt.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." I said. That was true. I loved seeing her happy, I just wish I would be the one to make her feel that way.  
  
"Thanks Wufei! I'm glad too." She smiled, but I noticed something. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It wasn't a...Sally smile. Trust me, her true smile is much more pretty. Maybe she wasn't as happy as she led on to be. Maybe there was still a chance...  
  
There I go again with the maybe's. But, there was still that glimmer of hope that I was the man she was looking for, not him.  
  
Maybe.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
